


His Master's Voice

by Eriador117



Series: The Chocolate Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Untouched, D/s, Dom!Snape, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Teacher/Student, Voice Kink, snarry, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves his Master's voice, he <i>really</i> loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Master's Voice

Harry limped slightly as he made his way from the dungeons back to the dorms, his backside still stinging a little from the spanking Snape, his Master, had given him earlier. Snape had offered to heal the marks, but Harry had refused. He wanted to be marked, he wanted to feel the sting of his Master's hands branding his flesh, but perhaps not that much of a sting. Perhaps he would let the man heal him next time.

Harry had permission from the Headmaster to be out late tonight, so that he could go to the concert with Professor Cooper, although that particular date had been cut mercifully short. There was plenty of time before he needed to get back to his dorm and Harry found his feet leading him not towards Gryffindor Tower but to the Prefects' Bathroom. A nice long soak in a bath filled with scented foam where he could relax and reminisce on the evening's previous activites with Snape was just the thing.

Harry whispered the password, "Pine-Fresh," and hoped that Myrtle was elsewhere tonight, he did not fancy the ghost or the mermaid spying on him again. Thoughts of what he'd just been doing with the Potions master were having an effect already and he hadn't even undressed yet! His loins were twitching in anticipation, as if his prick had already guessed that it was going to be in for a treat soon. It knew that Harry was intending to have a long, leisurely wank in the privacy of the bathroom.

Normally, his solo explorations were confined to hurried affairs in the morning showers or furtive rubs under his covers at night. He put silencing charms up, all the boys did, but Harry still had to muffle his cries in his pillow as he came. No doubt a remnant of his summers at the Dursleys'.

No matter how many times he came to the Prefects' Bathroom (and now that he was a seventh year prefect himself, he didn't have to sneak in), he was always suprised by the size of the tub, a white marble affair that would put some swimming pools to shame. Harry turned on a few taps at random and a few moments later the bath was filled with foamy, steaming water. The mermaid in the picture was fast asleep, either that or she was pretending. Her snores sounded like whistles from a tea kettle that had just boiled.

Thankfully Moaning Myrtle seemed to be nowhere in evidence and Harry began to undress. He unbuttoned his shirt as slowly as he could stand it, pretending he was doing a strip-tease for Snape, for his Master. All the blood in his body pooled in his groin at the thought of the raven haired man and Harry's knees almost buckled.

He so wanted the man to be here with him, Snape's so much larger, so much broader hands undressing him. His hands had felt so much better on his cock than Harry's ever had. Wanking in the bath was a poor substitute for what he really wanted, which was for Snape to take him over his knee again and spank him until Harry was coming against the man's broad thighs.

Harry's cock jerked at that image, Harry groaned, the sound echoing off the tiled walls. He didn't bother with his pretend strip-tease anymore, toeing off his trainers before tugging his socks off, wobbling a little as he did so. He pushed down his underwear and trousers in one fell swoop before sliding out of them, almost slipping in his haste to get to the bath.

There was a ledge running the entire length of the bath like a seat, Harry sat down facing the door and soon he was covered in bubbles up to his chest, only his nipples peeking above the water line. Every time he moved even slightly, there was a small ebb and flow, so that the water lapped against him, caressing him like a lover.

It was no use, he couldn't wait any longer, the ache in his cock and balls needing attention. Harry dipped his hands below the water, wrapping his fist around his prick and tugged. Hard. It was bliss, half-supported in the water, his hands gliding over his length, the foam making it so easy. He closed his eyes, imagining those dark intense eyes on him, imagining those other hands bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. Harry was thrusting his hips now, rutting into his hands, water splashing on the floor around him.

Every nerve in his body was singing, crying out for release as he pumped his his hips faster and faster. He was close now, so close, he felt the delicious tingle in his sac and belly that meant he was going to come soon. His prick was throbbing, feeling so hot and large in his hand. He moaned, tugging harder on his cock.

"Sir! Oh sir!" he moaned to the empty room, thrashing about like a wild thing.

"Don't you dare come like that!" growled the voice of his Master, but that voice undid him. Harry's eyes snapped open as he spurted helplessly over his hands, unable to stop moaning as he spilled himself in the bath water, his whole body shuddering with orgasmic tremors.

As his cock began to soften, Harry lifted his head slightly to stare into the eyes of his Master. They were smouldering but whether from anger or desire he couldn't tell.

"You disobeyed a direct order," said Snape. "Tell me, what do you think I should do about it, hmm?"

"Punish me?" suggested Harry and his buttocks gave a twitch. "But sir, I couldn't help it. Your voice..."

"You like my voice do you, Harry?" Snape began unbuttoning his robe and Harry's prick perked up, bobbing along on top of the water like the attention seeking slut it was.

"Yes, sir. It's so sexy."

"Flattery will not get you out of your punishment, Harry."

"No, sir. I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to do it."

"Didn't you? Why else were you in the Prefects' Bathroom at this time of night if it wasn't for some privacy to masturbate?"

"I - I didn't know you would be here, sir." Why was Snape here anyway? Not that Harry would ever ask, he had a feeling his Master would never tell him anyway.

"Obvioulsy," drawled Snape, undoing the cuffs of his shirt. "But the fact remains that barely half an hour after you left me, having had two orgasms at my hands, you came here with the express intention of getting off. Is your cock really so uncontrollable, Harry? This is not on. _I_ am your Master and I will decide when you come. If at all. Do you understand me?"

"Y - yes, sir."

"I don't think you do, Harry. I think it's time for another lesson in control. You will watch me, but you will not touch yourself, is that clear?"

"Yes."

Snape glowered at him.

"Yes, sir," Harry hastily amended.

Harry was feeling so hot, both from the heat of the water and from the thought that soon he would get to see the man naked, or at least he hoped that was going to happen.

"So, you think my voice is sexy, do you, Harry?" his Master asked as he toyed with the top button of his trousers but made no move to undo them. Harry made a strange sound, but he refused to believe it was a whimper.

"Yes, sir," he gasped, finding it increasingly difficult to keep his hands away from himself. His cock was a boulder of need between his legs. He forced his hands into fists.

"I wonder, do you think you could come from the sound of my voice alone?" Snape's voice lowered an octave, Harry writhed in the water.

"Sir! Oh yes! Please sir!" begged Harry, surprised he was still coherent. As if the man needed to ask. That chocolate, silky voice could make a statue come and Harry was no effigy of stone, but a creature of flesh and blood. Blood that had seemed to pool low down in his belly and groin as he panted harshly.

"Indeed? It seems we'll have to try a little experiment then, doesn't it?" Snape flicked the buttons of his shirt open and tugged the garment from his shoulders, his pale chest revealed to Harry's hungry gaze. The man had very few chest hairs, he was almost as smooth as Harry himself there. He had a spattering of hair around his nipples and a small furred trail led from his navel and dipped below his waistband. Harry swallowed before licking his lips and groaning.

"You're beautiful, sir," he breathed.

Sanpe paused, one hand on the second button of his trousers. "I have been called many things in my time, Harry, but never once has anyone called me beautiful. You do not need to flatter my ego. You are here with me, that is enough."

Harry didn't know what to say. He hadn't lied, it wasn't flattery, he did think the man was beautiful but maybe for someone as insecure as Severus Snape it came across as false or worse still, mockery. Maybe at one time Harry would have been only too pleased to to mock the man, but not now. Not now that he was in love with him, snark and all.

His erection waned a little at the thoughts echoing round his skull, but soon regained interest in the proceedings when Snape stepped out of his trousers and underwear, his large prick leaking clear fluid from the tip and he gazed intently at Harry. "Just my voice, Harry. That means no stimulation other than that. No touching, no looking."

"W- what, sir? What are you going to do?" Harry asked, breathless.

"What do you think I'm going to do, Harry?" he queried, his eyes glinting. Snape bent down to his trousers and removed his wand from the pocket. "We have to make sure you won't cheat, don't we?"

Harry looked from Snape's face to the wand and back again with some trepidation. A mumbled spell later, Harry's wrists were tied to two of the jewelled taps with soft silk ribbons. It didn't hurt, but it would certainly prevent Harry from reaching out to touch his cock, no matter how desparately he wanted to.

Snape waved his wand again, all the water and foam disappeared and Harry was sitting there, completely naked and exposed under his Master's gaze. He moaned and struggled against the taps, but the ribbons didn't give him much leeway. The marble of the bath felt cold under his heated skin, the combination of hot/cold making his cock twitch eagerly.

"My voice only," said Snape again before casting another spell.

Harry's breath came in panicked gasps when he couldn't see, Snape had conjured a blindfold and wrapped it round his eyes. His chest felt tight, it was hard to breathe and Harry wondered if he was going to have to use his word.

"S- Severus?" he called, in his panic forgetting to call his Master, sir. He couldn't see. What if Snape left him here, bound like this and a prefect came in? Dizzy and faint, Harry struggled against his bonds again, a scream bubbling up from somewhere, quickly changing to a choked sob. He could feel dampness against the cloth over his eyes.

"Ssh, Harry. It's all right, I'm here," came his Master's voice, close to his ear. Snape didn't touch him, but the voice helped Harry's panic to diminish. He'd never been blindfolded before and it was such a strange sensation, to not be able to see even though his eyes were open. "Are you okay, Harry? Do you need to use your word?"

The words from his Master soothed him. Harry shook his head, feeling himself slowly come back together again.

"No sir, I'm okay."

"Very well," said Snape and Harry felt the man move away from him, a sense of coldness that had nothing to do with temperature. "Do you know how debauched you look, just sitting there, Harry? Your arms tied, your thighs spread wide as your cock jerks and pulses in need? Your face flushed, the way you nibble your bottom lip when you think I can't see you?"

Harry bit his lip and stifled a moan. "No, Harry, moan for me," said Snape. "Moan for your desire, for your want, for your need. You want me, don't you? You want me down there on my knees before you, sucking your cock, licking you, maybe I'll even kiss behind your balls, would you like that? No one's ever touched you there before, have they?"

"N - no, sir," Harry groaned, his hips pumping the air, his cock throbbing with wanting release. Snape's voice was going to drive him mad and his graphic images of what he'd like to do to Harry weren't helping.

"Would you like that Harry? Me to fuck you with my tongue, with my fingers, with my cock? Come for me now, Harry! Come for me!" The man behind him screamed and Harry felt something hot and wet hit the back of his neck. Oh, God! Snape had come, had come _on_ him.

There was not other word for it, Harry's whole body convulsed, he arched into the air, screaming wordlessly, straining agains the bonds holding him as without a touch to his cock he erupted in ecstatic pulses. He could feel it splash on his chest and abdomen, even a streak along his cheek as the shudders tore through him. He had never felt anything so intense in his life and he felt as if his bones had melted.

"Sir! Oh, sir!" he sobbed as he came down and hands were on him, removing the blindfold, his bonds and suddenly he was wrapped up in strong arms as Snape held onto him and soothed him until he came back to himself.

"Ssh, Harry. You're okay. You're okay."

Harry looked up just as Snape lowered his mouth for a kiss and Harry knew the man was telling the truth. He would always be okay as long as Snape was there to catch him after he fell.

Nothing could hurt him when he was in his Master's arms.

THE END


End file.
